Him and his Tags
by shameless.0.self.0.inserter
Summary: M for a reason kiddies. Why isn't smut a genre? Teaser: He pressed his head on her shoulder and Kore pulled him closer still. "Love me, love me like I love you." Kore demanded.


Him and his Tags.

By. S.S.I

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. If I had some input, it would have been nice to see this.

I had some writer's block on Instant Attraction, my other James/Femshep, my block created a smut scene. Read, Review and Enjoy.

* * *

Kore was pushed up against the bulkhead to her room and then he was there. He planted his palms next to each side of her head. He ducked his head, slanting his lips over hers. Kore's hands come up to his shoulders, pawing at his Alliance issued white cotton tee as she pulled him closer. Then they broke for air.

He press his head on her shoulder and Kore pulled him closer still. "Love me, love me like I love you." Kore demanded. He didn't say anything. Kore's hands slide from him, one of them finding the holo to open the bulkhead.

He pulled away as Kore open the bulkhead. The room was bathed in blue and red from the fish tank and the emergency lighting. He watched Kore as she walked into the room. "If you can't love me, fuck me like you love me." Kore said in a bitter sweet tone, a sad look gracing her features. A look he did not see.

She turned, her hands coming up to the neckline of the long sleeve shirt she was wearing. Kore undid the few buttons at the neckline as she walked backwards towards the bed. The buttons stopped at the beginning of her cleavage but she didn't leave him in suspense. She pulled the garment and her bra over her head leaving her half naked. Kore threw the shirt and bra at him with a playful smile before turning.

She heard him suck in a breath. " You're not the only one with tattoo's, Vega." She said as she leaned over to quickly unlace her boots. The tattoo was a Krogan-style tribal art piece. It was a depiction of a Krogan, interlaced with numbers.

There was a newly added depiction of a Drell as well. She didn't comment further as she took her socks and boots off. The tattoo was over an acid burn she got from Grunt's rite. The Thresher Maw from Grunt's rite almost made her join her comrade's from Akuze. She thought bitterly as she unbuttoned her pants.

Unzipping the fly took a second then she slowly twisted her hips. A few more twist's of her hips and the pants were off, leaving her in a black thong. A few short steps and she was at the foot of her bed. Without hesitation Kore crawled up the bed. Halfway up the bed she threw a glance over her shoulder.

Kore seen James edging his way into the room. By the time She was laying on the bed and pulling her thong off he was halfway across the room. He looked at her with an expression she wasn't sure how to read as he glanced to the thong around her ankles.

Smirking, Kore flung it at him with her feet. She winked at him playfully and laughed. He continued to stare and suddenly she found herself a bit nervous. Then he was smirking and her nervousness turned to excitement. In a few short steps he was at the foot of the bed.

He was reaching out to her and Kore sat up to meet him halfway. His hands were in here hair, caressing her face, a thumb ran over her lips. Kore took it between her lips and suckled on it. She gave it a gentle nip before letting it go. James watched the display with an open mouthed expression.

She winked playfully, "There's more where that came from." Kore laughed but James silenced her with his mouth. His tongue plunged into her mouth and Kore moaned in response. His hands cupped her jaw and the back of her neck.

Her hands went to the hem of his shirt. Kore nipped his lip and he sharply withdrew. James narrowed his eyes and Kore shrugged as she helped James pull his shirt over his head. Then they stared at each other. She didn't feel like she thought she would.

Nervous and awkward and ugly. His hand cupped her cheek and Kore leaned into his touch with a sigh. Her hands rested on his hips before ghosting up his sides, exploring. Kore stood on her knees as he was on his. Her hands rounded the curve of his ribs before resting over his shoulder blades.

Their fronts were molded together as they looked into each others eyes. She was mad. Mad that he didn't love her. Mad that they couldn't be together. Mad that her rank effected her ability to be in a relationship with him.

"I know..." She whispered as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. "I know it's stupid that I love you." Kore chuckled sadly. James frowned but didn't hesitate to lean in and kiss the tears away.

Then he was lapping them away with his tongue. Kore sighed as she tipped her head back. James took that moment to suck the skin at the junction of her neck. He nipped and kissed and sucked her pulse point. Kore shivered in pleasure, her fingernails sinking into the skin of his back.

The hand that was on her cheek was now stroking her spine. The other was palming the curve of her ass, squeezing and pulling Kore into him further. She felt the tingling start in the pit of her belly, her core getting wet. Her mouth mimicked his, nipping and kissing and sucking his neck. Kore felt him shudder and his cock twitch.

Kore groaned, her hand dropping from his back to palm James through his pants. His breath hitched as the hand that was stroking her spine came to her chest. James cupped her breast, kneading it gently but firmly. His thumb found her nipple and she sucked in a breath. Her other hand fell from his back, aiding the other in unbuttoning his pants and pulled down the fly.

James forced her mouth away from his neck as her hand dipped into his pants and boxers. He captured her mouth with brutal force as her fingers raked through the patch of hair at the base of his cock. His hands were shaking as they came up and gripped her shoulders. James was grunting and whimpering against Kore's mouth as she took a hold of him. James whined in protest as she gave a few experimental pumps before removing her hand.

Kore quirked a brow as her hands rested at the waistband of his boxers. " There isn't enough room in your pants for that, Big Guy." She smirked. James blushed as he let her shoulders go to push himself off the bed. Kore slid up the bed as she watched him shimmy off his pants and boxers in one go. Kore felt herself get wetter and her hand drifted between her legs without thinking.

She wasn't kidding when she called him a big guy. Everything about him was big. His torso, legs, shoulders, arms and his cock. Kore licked her lips, she was going to have to convince him later to let her suck him. She banished the thought that he shaved his chest hair when she seen a small patch of hair in the center of his chest.

She saw the silver dogtags hanging there as well. She thought it was a little bit erotic that he was going to fuck her wearing them. A reminder that they were in the military and yet they were going against the rules. Kore bit her lip as she drank in what she could. She looked James up and down enjoying the sight of his masculine physique and tattoo's.

Her fingers swirled around her clit unconsciously. It drove her to look at him unabashed before she caught sight of him smirking. " What?!" Kore demanded, a blush colouring her cheeks. James gestured to her hand and Kore pulled her hand away as well as closed her legs, embarrassed. " Please don't stop on my account, Lola." James finally spoke, his voice low and amused.

Kore blushed and awkwardly stammered as she watched him crawl up the bed like a predator stalking its prey. A shiver ran up her spine as Kore thought excitedly that she was the prey. James parted her legs without effort and knelt in front of her. He examined her, her face, her breasts, her hips and then her exposed center. Kore felt herself throb as his eyes lingered there.

"James..." She whimpered and his eyes darted up to hers. A slow smirk curled his lips as James leaned over her, resting his weight on his forearms. Her legs wrapped around his hips as James settled his weight comfortably on top of her. Kore felt herself throbbing with need as his cock twitched against her backside and his chest press against hers.

Kore arched her back, rubbing herself against him as she threw her head back. Kore fisted her hands in the blankets as she bit her lip. His lips were on her neck again but this time they started to go lower. He kissed his way to the center of her chest. One hand massaging her body, the other supporting his weight.

His mouth traveled to her nipple, suckling it greedily. Kore moaned as she felt herself throb in pleasure. The hand massaging her side cupped the neglected breast. Massaging it a bit more forcefully before James was pinching and tweaking her nipple. Kore bucked her hips against his when he did this.

Kore whimpered as James abandoned her breasts to continue to explore her body. James lapped at the dips and valley's of her torso, touching and teasing her sensitive skin. James pulled himself away to kneel between her legs. He was rubbing her hip bones lightly as Kore looked at him with hooded eyes. " Touch me." She whimpered as she bit her lip.

"Please, touch me." Kore begged as she threw her head back. She clenched her fists and eyes and was about to yell at him for teasing her but then Kore felt the sudden flick of his tongue lapping at her core. " Fuu-aahhh-aaahhh!" Kore gasped as she bucked her hips. His hands grasped her thighs, holding her down as he slowly lapped the wetness up. Satisfied, James leaned against one of her legs while holding the other.

Comfortable, James used his free hand to slowly explore her. He caressed her, circling, pinching, teasing. Figuring her out, he wasn't rushing himself as he did this. James actually gave a shit about her pleasure. It was a nice change from her self love.

James was slowly circling her clit with his thumb and inserted a finger into her tight center. Kore bucked and clenched her muscles. His fingers were much bigger than hers. She imagined him doing this but in reality the feeling was unusual. James took his time and slowly pumped his finger in and out until she relaxed.

When Kore started rocking against him and moaning in delight, James added another finger. It wasn't too bad this time, she was so much more wet. Which she thought impossible. Kore continued to moan and writhe against him. So much so that her breasts were bouncing with each thrust of his fingers.

It felt so good, it felt so natural. Kore leaned her head forward to look at him. James was enthralled with seeing his fingers go in and out of her. Kore felt herself become more aroused with the sight before her. James glanced up to see her staring and she couldn't look away from him.

She couldn't build up the nerve to be embarrassed or feel awkward. This felt too good, too right. Kore bit her lip as she felt herself coming closer to orgasm. Kore leaned forward as she felt her muscles clench around his thick fingers. She kissed him as she moaned.

Her hands came to his massive shoulders as she shuddered in release. James pulled his fingers from her. One hand came up to caress her face before he pulled away from the kiss. Kore watched as he sucked her juices from his fingers. She shuddered again as he leaned in.

He kissed her again, holding her face in his hands. Her hands roamed over him, exploring his skin and muscle before descending down. Kore wrapped her fingers around his cock. She pumped slowly up and down, circling the tip with a thumb. James pulled away from her mouth to rest his forehead against her shoulder.

His hands came to her breasts, playing with them as Kore touched him. She shuddered, feeling herself becoming aroused again. Her hand moved a bit faster as her mouth attacked his shoulder. She bit and nipped and sucked his shoulder, hoping to leave a mark. James whimpered softly and his hand stopped hers.

"What?" Kore asked and James shook his head. She nodded her head and smirked, "Lay down." James did as she asked and she straddled his hips. Leaning forward, Kore kissed him. His hands gripped her upper arms as she rubbed her chest against his for a moment before pulling away.

It was awkward and there was a little fumbling but she wasn't nervous. She guided his cock into her and with some gentle bouncing of her hips he slid home. It was a little awkward because she hadn't had a man in her for so long but it wasn't painful. She couldn't remember ever being so stretched, so full and it was a bit overwhelming. She rocked her hips slowly against him, setting a rhythm.

It wasn't long before James started thrusting, making her gasp with every thrust. Kore grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest. Then she used her hands to balance herself as she rolled her hips. James explored her skin, tracing the curve of her breasts before gripping them more firmly. His thumbs teased her nipples and with each thrust.

With each flick or pinch or rub she felt herself becoming more aroused. "James." Kore repeated over and over like a chant. Her blunt nails scraped down his chest as she rocked faster. Her vision was hazy as she focused on his dogtags.

The contrast of the metal and his skin was strangely erotic. She had the same feeling when she compared their skin tones. It was strange to become more aroused over that but her brain was telling that she was. "I wanna cum." Kore whimpered, James groaned breathlessly. "Then cum." James replied, she shook her head.

His hands dropped from her breasts, settling on her hips. He started to lift Kore and slam her back down on his cock. She cried out, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Don't, I wanna hear you." James mumbled and she did as he asked. Kore moved her hand from her mouth to her clit.

Kore slowly rubbed herself with one hand as she supported herself with the other. Her breasts were bouncing in his face and he greedily suckled on a nipple. Kore cried out as she felt overwhelmed from stimulation. It took her by surprise when she came. Kore felt her muscles clench around him and it felt amazing to have him inside her.

James had stopped thrusting as Kore rode out her orgasm before she collapsed on him. Kore felt boneless and whimpered as James rolled them over so he was on top. She kissed him as he grabbed her leg and lifted it up around his waist. Then James slowly thrusted into her and Kore moaned. Her hands came to the sides of his face, cupped his jaw as she continued to kiss him.

Kore explored his mouth with her tongue. Then Kore clenched her muscles around his cock encouraging him to cum. They parted for air and he nuzzled his face into her neck. Kore embraced him, rubbing his back and whispered in his ear. "You feel so good inside me.I want you to cum. You know you want to. Don't you want to?"

James nodded, speechless as he picked up pace. He was rough and fast, pounding into her with strength she knew him capable of. Kore was still sensitive and James was driving her into another orgasm. "Cum inside me, I want it." Kore screamed as she clawed his back, thrusting against him. She felt herself tighten again and threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Kore felt heat inside her, not like before, and James gave a few erratic thrusts before he collapsed against her. She enjoyed his weight on top of her, not finding it uncomfortable in the least. James rolled them to the side but Kore hooked her leg over his hip making sure he couldn't pull out. James gave her a look and she shrugged. Kore pulled the blanket behind her over them as James did the same on his side.

They half ass attempted to swaddle themselves in the blanket. They did a good enough job that they were both covered. James hugged her to him and Kore rested her head on his arm. She pulled her left arm up, her fingertips brushing his dogtags. The other was returning the hug awkwardly from where she was laying.

"Do you know what I said to Gabby and Ken the other day? We're not fighting this war for ourselves, Donnelly. We're fighting for the people close to us. Time is short." Then she looked up at his face.

Their eyes, hooded brown and sorrowful green, met and she smiled, "I love you." Before James could reply she kissed him. It was slow and passionate, they were out of breath when she pulled away, "You don't have to say anything." Kore said before she snuggled up to him, the fingers of her left hand tangling in his dogtags.

He pulled his left arm away from her. He batted her hands away from his dogtags and she felt the sting of rejection before he even spoke. She clamped her eyes shut, willing the tears to stop before they even came. She heard his dogtags jingling before he spoke, "Lift your head, Lola." She blinked owlishly as she did as he asked.

He awkwardly slipped his necklace over her head. He grabbed her hand and closed her fingers around them. She looked up at him with a awestruck expression as she held the tags loosely. His hand cupped her jaw, "I love you too, Lola." He said before slanting his lips over hers.


End file.
